


with you by my side

by sluttykings



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Cramps, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttykings/pseuds/sluttykings
Summary: Tifa's on her period. Aerith is there to help.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on my period so it's a little self-indulgent. rated teen for mentions of menstruation and alcohol (and also seinfeld)

Tifa’s hugging the heating pad that sits on her stomach as she lounges on the couch, the warmth and weight bringing her comfort. She woke up that morning with bad cramps and decided to take a break from working at the bar for the day. She flicks through the channels on the TV until she settles on an old sitcom. Aerith is in the kitchen making her a cup of tea, despite Tifa's request for a shot of whiskey. Whiskey is usually the only thing that helps with Tifa’s cramps, but Aerith swears the tea will make her feel better. Once she's done stirring the tea, Aerith walks over and sits next to Tifa on the couch, cuddling up against her side. 

“How are you feeling?” Aerith brushes a lock of Tifa’s hair behind her ear as she asks.

“Better. Though I'd be feeling great if I could have my whiskey.” Tifa pouts a little as Aerith laughs.

“Straight liquor first thing in the morning’s gross. Now hand me the remote, we are  _ not _ watching Seinfeld on our day off.” Now it's Tifa's turn to laugh as she watches Aerith stretch across her, trying to grab the remote just out of her reach. Tifa hands her the remote and Aerith puts on an action movie. Something that surprised Tifa was when she first learned of Aerith’s favorite genres of film, action and drama. It was a lovely juxtaposition, her sweet girlfriend’s love for violence and explosions.

“Here, I think it's cooled enough.” Aerith hands Tifa the cup, who takes it and kisses Aerith, whispering a small ‘thanks’. Tifa blows in her cup for a second before taking a sip, and she tastes the faintest trace of whiskey. She looks over at Aerith, who's staring at the screen intently, and she really does feel much better.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to post some more of the stuff i've written, idk if i'll post everything but this is one of the little things i wrote.


End file.
